Yarn waste is inevitable in the manufacture of synthetic linear polymeric and other synthetic yarns. By yarns, it is meant bunches of continuous length filaments of 0.5 to 30 denier each.
It is known to gather yarns from continuous processing machines, i.e., machines that have a constant supply of yarn being received--and send the yarns to waste through a pneumatic aspirating device while (a) threading the yarn through the processing machine, (b) capturing the yarn to make a repair or adjustment on the machine, or other operations in which the yarn processing machine cannot accept a yarn being fed continuously to it. The yarn being wasted through an aspirator "gun" is usually transported by the aspirating air to a containment vessel.
Problems have arisen in how to get an aspirating gun to accept running yarn. Quite often, scissors are employed by the operator of the "gun" to snip the yarn to get it started into the "gun" and also to terminate use of the gun at an appropriate time. This obviously requires use of more than one hand and, at times, requires more than one operator.
The present invention is directed to cutting means associated with the aspirating device which greatly assists in capturing and cutting the yarn during operation of the aspiration jet. The invention employs a cutting edge at the entrance to the aspirator.